


Every Third Sunday

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, He's such a gentleman, Making Love, Second Kiss, Sex, Yancy is a sweetheart, Yancy took parole, new home, parole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: Every third Sunday, like clockwork.
Relationships: Yancy (a heist with markiplier)/OC, Yancy/OC
Kudos: 26





	Every Third Sunday

Hayden tightened her scarf around her neck and pulled her bobble hat further down over her ears as she walked from the bus stop to the prison. This was the seventh visit she’d made to this building since her escape. She’d be amazed that no one had come after her for breaking out, but she wasn’t about to push her luck. She had things to do, and people to see.

The guard smiled as he greeted her, always happy to see a friendly face around the place. He took her coat and bag to the cloakroom, made sure to thoroughly check the box of lemon fudge cubes for any traces of anything illegal, and then he let her on through, putting a call out on the radio to the guards at the other end of the big ballroom type room. She’d never really understood why this hall had to look like a ballroom, but she’d gotten used to it now.  
Sitting at her usual spot in the middle of the room, she put the box down in the middle of the table, making sure the bow was straight and the label was visible, her handwriting neat and curled.

Hayden stood with a smile when the heavy metal door opened up, and her heart soared when that familiar face came through it.

Yancy hadn’t believed her promise that she’d always come back after that first visit. She hadn’t visited for the first two, so he’d give up, and then she’d shown up out of nowhere, a shy smile on her lips and an apology letter in her hand.

“Hayden!” he greeted loudly, grin on his face as he pulled her into a tight hug. When he pulled back, he was frowning, brows furrowed at her. “I thought I told youse not to bother if it got to cold this month.”

“And I promised I’d see you every third Sunday like clockwork, so here I am,” she said with a shrug. Yancy rolled his eyes and sat down. “Don’t give me that look, Yancy.”

“Youse gotta look after your health, Doll,” Yancy said, arms folded on the table as he leaned in towards her. “I can’t have no visitors if youse is sick now can I?”

“Try and stop me coming here if I’m sick,” she snorted. Yancy just sighed, shaking his head. “Hey, I got you a little thing.”

“A present?” Yancy questioned, finally noticing the box. His name was written neatly in her handwriting tucked under the bow. “Hayden…”

“Figured you’d like it, since you’re always talking about it,” she shrugged. She couldn’t fight the smile as Yancy eagerly opened the box, a startled, joyful laugh passing his lips as he pulled out the little plastic baggie.

“Youse is a Doll, d’you know that?” he said happily, eagerly ripping open the plastic and taking a bite. His eyes couldn’t possibly have rolled back any further. “Just how I remembers them from my youth.”

She let him have a moment with his treats, and as soon as he’d tucked them back into the box and turned his focus back onto her, they both got chatting like no time had passed at all. He updated Hayden on things within the prison walls, and she updated him on life outside. She got a new job at last, she had a cute little apartment just outside of town and she was going to adopt a dog. Yancy wasn’t too into dogs, but he didn’t hate them either. He remembered very clearly the little white poodle his mom had when he was a young kid.

Hayden was always last to leave the visitation sessions. They lasted all day, but each prisoner was only supposed to get up to three hours per visitation. Yancy was the exception for a reason she never did come to learn. She didn’t care, though, it meant she got more time with him.

At seven-thirty on the dot, the guard approached the final two in the room. Hayden sighed.

“That time already, Joey?” she asked.

“Sorry, Hayden,” he said regretfully. She shrugged, accepting her belongings thankfully. Joey always brought them to her instead of making her wait by the doors for them. “You ready to go back, Yancy?”

“Just give us a minute, would ya?” he asked. Joey nodded and walked out of earshot, watching, but not listening. “Thanks again for the fudge, Hayden. Really. Was nice’a youse to remember.”

“Of course I remembered, you ass. I remember every little thing,” she said, buttoning up her coat and pulling her scarf tight around her neck. She smiled as Yancy picked up her hat from the table, pulling it down over her ears.

“You’ll come see me again?” he asked, quiet and unsure, like he did every month.

“Every third Sunday, like clockwork,” she promised. He smiled shyly, the same little smile he always gave her before she’d leave, and he hugged her tight. As they parted from their goodbye, Hayden placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, smiling warmly as his cheeks tinted pink. “Happy Christmas, Yancy.”

“You too, Doll,” he said softly, staying by the table as he watched her pick up her bag and walk away. Joey was waiting with a soft smile for her. “Hey, now youse make sure she gets her bus safe, you hear me?”

“Back to your cell, Yancy!” Joey called back, allowing Hayden out ahead of him before following. Since it had started getting dark early, Joey had always volunteered to walk Hayden to her bus. She wasn’t sure why he did it, but she was grateful anyway, because she felt safer that way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was four Sunday visits later that Hayden was waiting outside the prison, her light cardigan and her thin scarf on, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. Yancy had been tried for parole, and he was granted it. He was so unsure when he’d told her during that March visit, but she’d been so excited. He could finally spend more time with her! And out in the real world, too, not just in the visitation hall.

She heard the loud rumble of the main doors opening up and looked over, watching as Yancy’s gang filed out and formed a sort of pathway along the gravel. They all greeted her with smiles and nods, then waited in position. Before Hayden could raise a brow of confusion, Yancy made his way out, an envelope in hand and a smile on his face.

He shook hands and said words to each of his friends as he passed, wishing them all well and promising to see them soon, and after seeing the last person, he looked at Hayden. Everything suddenly felt like nothing but a dream, yet all so real at the same time. This woman had come into his life by chance, yet here she stood, the reason that he was granted parole in the first place.

“Youse came,” he said, striding forward and pulling her into a hug.

“Of course I did. Every third Sunday, like clockwork,” she told him, giving him a squeeze and then pulling back. “Are you ready to get going?”

“Ready as I’m gonna be,” he said very unsurely. Hayden gave him a reassuring smile.

“We’ll get coffee on the way to my place,” she promised. “And more fudge.”

“You know youse way to a guys heart, Doll,” he lightly chuckled.

Yancy said his final few goodbyes, then he followed Hayden to the bus stop, his borrowed clothes feeling odd against his skin. He’d been in that prison for so, so many years now. All he’d had for as long as he could remember were prison clothes, and now here he was, waiting for a bus and wearing a pair of jeans and a plain grey shirt.

Hayden’s apartment was a few blocks away from the nearest bus stop, and also from the coffee shop, and the small candy store that she would get Yancy his fudge blocks. Thankfully it was a nice day, but Yancy couldn’t imagine her having to do all this walking in the cold and the wet of the autumn and winter months. 

Yancy looked around suspiciously as he followed Hayden into her apartment. A part of him was convinced this was all some kind of sick joke, designed to make him feel comfortable before ripping it all away from him again.

“Okay, so, welcome to my apartment,” Hayden said, hanging up her scarf and her cardigan, then kicking off her shoes to replace them with slippers. She motioned to another pair of slippers on the floor. “I don’t keep shoes on in here, so I got you a pair of slippers you can wear. I hope they fit, I wasn’t sure what size you were.” She paused in her ramblings, smiling in relief when Yancy kicked off his work boots and slid on the slippers.

“They’re a perfect fit,” he told her. She gave a relieved sigh. “Thanks, Doll.”

“Okay, so, this is my little living room. It’s not much, but it’s cosy, and I actually have a working log fire here,” she told him, beginning the tour of her small little corner of the building. “The kitchen is just through there, please help yourself if you feel hungry or thirsty. I don’t have much until I go for groceries, but there’s enough to last until then. Um, the bathroom is down the hall, there’s no bath but there’s a shower and the pressure is amazing! My bedroom is down that left hall on the right, and yours is there too.”  
Hayden led Yancy down that hallway, pushing open the door with a little wooden name plaque attached to the front. Burnt onto it in the familiar handwriting was Yancy’s name. He brushed his fingers over it, then glanced into the room when he heard a chair shifting. Hayden had sat down at a small desk, and that desk had a small laptop sat in the centre of it.

“This is your room, Yancy,” she told him. “It was just going to go to waste if I’d left it empty, so when you told me about your parole, I set it up and arranged for you to stay with me, even if only for a little while.” She paused, motioning to each thing as she spoke. “That laptop is my old one, but it works perfectly. I figured you could get some use out of it instead of it collecting dust. The guards told me you had no clothes of your own anymore, so I’ve put a few bits into the closet for you. I went shopping with the last bit of my payslip last week and got you a few outfits, some shoes, socks… y’know, stuff a man needs. You have toiletries in the bathroom, too. Razor, shaving foam, aftershave, shampoo…”

She trailed off, biting her lip and realising she might have gone too far too fast for him.

“Yancy…?”

“Do youse remember that kiss we shared before I helped youse escape?” he suddenly asked. Hayden’s brows furrowed.

“Of course I do… why?” she answered.

“Can I do it again?” he asked. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he approached her, encouraging her to stand. She was a little shorter than him, just the right height to rest her head against his chest.

“I’d like it if you did,” she told him. He smiled, leaning down and kissing her. The first time had been soft, unsure and timid, but this kiss was much firmer, much deeper and had much more feeling behind it.

Hayden felt Yancy’s large, rough hands holding her waist, keeping her close as her own fingers thread into his dark, messy hair. His stubble scratched at her face as their lips moved as one. Hayden soon found herself being backed up, her legs hitting the edge of the basic double bed. She fell back with a soft gasp, and Yancy came down on top of her, arms either side of her shoulders, bracing himself and propping himself up. His pupils were slightly dilated now, and there was something of a bulge in his jeans. Hayden’s breathing was heavy, and she shuffled further on the bed. When he opened his mouth to say something with an unsure look on his face, she pulled on his shirt enough to get him to follow.

“I want to touch youse, Doll, I wanna do bad things with youse,” he told her quietly, settling over her and kissing her lips again. “I don’t wanna hurt youse.”

“You won’t, I trust you, Yance,” she told him.

“Hayden…”

“Would you stop if I told you to?” she asked.

“Of course I would!” he snorted, bristling and getting ready to rant a defence. Hayden interrupted.

“Then I trust you,” she reassured him. With a smile, he leaned down and kissed her again, his hands starting to wander, feeling each small curve of her body.

His fingertips were rough but warm as they slid beneath the edge of her shirt, pushing it up slowly as he kissed down her jaw and her neck. She shifted when her shirt was up far enough, leaning up to let him pull it off, leaving her in her dark wash jeans and a purple lacey bra.

Hayden wasn’t well endowed in the chest area, but she certainly wasn’t flat chested. Yancy’s hand giving her breasts a gentle squeeze was enough to let her know that he was enjoying how she looked.

She started pulling Yancy’s shirt up, and he happily let her pull it off him and drop it aside. He was tanned, toned and his skin felt smooth. He had a few tattoos, and he had scars that she wasn’t going to ask about, not yet anyway. But he was very handsome, and she felt a warmth pooling in her belly.

Their jeans were the next to go, dropping off the edge of the bed as their bodies pressed together. Hayden was left in her matching lace set, and Yancy in his boxers. Neither had realised they were still wearing socks and slippers yet, but both were too caught in the moment to really care too much.

“Do youse need me to stop?” Yancy asked, lips buried against the top of her breasts, trailing kisses and bites as he chest heaved.

“Keep going, I’m okay,” she assured him. He didn’t ask again, instead sliding one hand down her panties, slowly feeling for her clit. She gasped softly when he found it, groaning as he began to rub circles around it. “Yancy…”

“I’ll take good care’a youse, Doll,” he told her quietly, sucking a light mark into her left breast. “You’ve done so much for me, so now I’m gonna do what I can for youse.” Yancy reached under her back, and with a little bit of a one-handed struggle, he managed to unclasp her bra. She shimmied it off, leaving her breasts spill out as it dropped to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Yancy immediately took a nipple into his mouth, making her moan eagerly and lift her hips, grinding them against his. She could really feel his erection now, and he certainly wasn’t small.

It wasn’t long before the two of them were completely bared to one another, nothing left to hide. Hayden had thought she’d feel far more uncomfortable than this, but she didn’t. Sure, it was a little strange to be naked like this in front of Yancy, but he made her feel safe, comfortable and confident.

“Do youse got a condom?” Yancy suddenly asked in something of a panic, lifting his head from where he was kissing and biting her breasts.

“I’m on birth control, it’s okay,” she breathed, body feeling like it had been set on fire. “Please, Yance, I need to feel you.”

“If you’re sure, Doll,” he said. She nodded vigorously, and he didn’t deny her much longer. It was slow and steady to begin with, allowing her body to adjust to him. He certainly was well-endowed, and Hayden felt wonderful. He filled her just right and his chapped lips felt so good against the smooth skin of her neck and her own lips, too.

He started thrusting a little faster, grunting lowly, his forehead coming to rest at the crook of her neck as she moaned into his ear, her fingers digging into the flesh of his back. They moaned and grunted, bodies locked together and coated in a thin layer of sweat.

“Youse is so beautiful, Doll,” Yancy grunted, thrusting deeply, hips slapping against her. “I’m such a lucky guy to have met youse.”

“Yancy, I’m so close, please don’t stop,” she groaned, pulling his head down by his hair so they could share a deep, desperate kiss.

It wasn’t long before Hayden’s body arched and she gave a loud cry, clenching hard around Yancy’s cock as she rode out her orgasm. Yancy wasn’t far behind, burying himself as far in as he could, cock twitching as he released inside her.

They stayed locked together for a few minutes, both panting heavily as they came down from their highs, and then Yancy rolled off her and lay down beside her instead, wrapping her small body up in his strong arms.

“That was amazing,” Hayden finally said. Yancy just pressed a kiss to her head, giving her a squeeze. Hayden glanced down, snorting a laugh to herself. “Can’t say I’ve ever had sex with slippers on before.”

“’s not the worst thing that could’a happened,” Yancy chuckled.

The parole paperwork was left forgotten wherever it had been dropped, as had their clothes. Hayden soon found herself drifting to sleep. She didn’t usually sleep during the day, but she knew she could make an exception just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about Yancy and I am very much Yancy trash at this point so here is the first fiction featuring our new boy! Written for my best friend because we're Yancy trash <3


End file.
